


7 minutos

by DreamedSilverWings



Series: Someting burning inside you [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dark fic, F/M, Halloween
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamedSilverWings/pseuds/DreamedSilverWings
Summary: Quizá estaba muy borracho para entonces, pero por alguna razón acabó aceptando jugar 7 minutos en el cielo. Craso error. O tal vez no, después de todo, se enamoró de ella y sus ojos de cazadora.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Someting burning inside you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	7 minutos

**Author's Note:**

> No me estoy haciendo tonta para no actualizar mis fics (?) es solo que quería algo para celebrar Halloween jajaja. Creo que esta vez me las arreglé para escribir algo más oscuro, ustedes me dirán que tal ha quedado.
> 
> Ante las dificultades que ha habido en FF, me veo en la obligación de postear acá, cosa que no acostumbro. Espero que aquellos que quieran leerme se sientan cómodos con esta plataforma.

**I**

Las luces neón le daban un toque único a la fiesta, cuya casa parecía estar adaptada al cien por ciento para tener fiestas. No era usual para Ichigo salir a divertirse con sus amigos, pero después de mucha insistencia terminó aceptando.

Beber un par de cervezas era agradable, aunque Tatsuki no había logrado convencerlo de bailar con ella o alguna de las chicas. Eso simplemente no se le daba.

De hecho, no estaba seguro de encajar del todo. Tatsuki era una chica muy sociable, se le daba hablar con todo mundo y evidentemente prefería bailar que sentarse a solamente beber. Y Keigo y Mizuiro estaban más concentrados en intentar llevarse alguien a casa después de la fiesta, siendo el segundo más exitoso que el primero.

Buscando el baño, porque nadie parecía saber dónde estaba ese bendito lugar, abrió una puerta de una habitación en donde estaba una joven acostada en su cama, con un cuaderno en mano.

— Hola— dijo ella antes de darle un trago a su cerveza—. Encontraste mi guarida.

— Disculpa— no tenía intenciones de permanecer mucho tiempo allí. No se vería muy bien.

— Oh, no te preocupes— volvió al cuaderno, como si estuviera en su propio mundo—, puedes quedarte, ¿también te incomoda el ruido?

— No precisamente, es que soy muy aguafiestas— se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio. Lo hizo en automático, contrario a sus intenciones iniciales, cuando se dio cuenta de que había una mujer en la habitación.

— Ya veo— parecía que dejaría morir la conversación allí—. Ran dice lo mismo de mí.

— ¿Rangiku es tu amiga?— Ya había escuchado de la infame Rangiku, la anfitriona de esta fiesta.

— Es mi roomie— dejó el color azul en su lugar y tomó el blanco—, le gustan mucho las fiestas. A veces, cuando se pone la cosa muy intensa, simplemente me voy.

— Ya veo— No sabía qué decir. Así que en su lugar, le prestó algo de atención.

Era delgada y algo pálida, con un ojos de un inusual violeta enmarcados por cabello color de ébano. De hecho le parecía bastante bonita. Aunque parecía ser algo tímida.

— ¿Necesitas algo?— por primera vez ella le dirigió la mirada, no es que antes no le hubiera visto a él, es que antes no le había prestado realmente atención. Ahora, sintiendo toda la intensidad de sus ojos en él, Ichigo se sintió pequeño, como si estuviera ante un depredador.

Y él, por una desconocida razón, anhelaba ser su presa.

— ¿Sabes dónde está el baño?— preguntó por la razón que acabó allí en primer lugar.

— Puedes usar el mío, el de afuera debe estar ya muy sucio— le señaló con el color una puerta a la izquierda—. Sólo sé limpio, por favor.

Ichigo asintió, entró al baño e hizo lo suyo.

— Oye, Ru, ven a jugar— entró estrepitosamente una rubia despampanante justo cuando Ichigo salió del baño—. ¡Ooooh!— sonrió como si les hubiera encontrado en la más comprometedora de las situaciones.

Ichigo sintió que se iba a ruborizar, no le gustaba que pensaran mal de él, al menos no acerca de esta clase de cosas.

— No es lo que crees, Ran— dijo Rukia con una voz monótona, como si ya estuviera preparada para decirlo—. Ni siquiera estamos a un metro de distancia. La rubia soltó una risita melódica.

— Tienes razón, pero anda, trae a tu amigo y jueguen un poco.

— ¿Para qué quieres que juegue?

— Eres la mejor en el beer pong, ¡anda!— La pelinegra suspiró con resignación, pero salió de la cama e Ichigo le siguió.

No es como si pudiera quedarse allí.

**II**

Obviamente los invitaron a jugar esos típicos juegos en los que se involucran alcohol, Ichigo no se opuso porque suelen ser inofensivos. Quizá estaba muy borracho para entonces, pero por alguna razón acabó aceptando jugar 7 minutos en el cielo.

Craso error.

— Mi nombre es Ichigo— dijo algo incómodo. Aunque ya había hablado brevemente con ella, ¿qué se supone que debería de decirle a esta desconocida? ¿Tan buena -o mala- suerte tenía que justo le había tocado entrar a ese pequeño armario con ella?

— Rukia— se presentó, y por el modo en que le veía estaba seguro de que se había dado cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba.

Ella era bonita, sin duda alguna. Ahora que estaba tan pegado a ella se veía pequeña, pero eso no le restaba ni un poco a su belleza.

— No tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres, sólo tenemos que esperar a que pase el tiempo.

— No se te da esto, ¿verdad?— la chica sonrió traviesa, haciéndole sentir un poco tonto por comportarse como un adolescente con pánico por estar encerrado con una chica linda y no como un hombre adulto.

— La verdad es que no— se rascó la nuca, incapaz de decidir cómo proseguir.

— No pasa nada, yo te guiaré— le tomó de la camisa para obligarlo a estar a su nivel, y lo besó con delicadeza, Ichigo se sintió atrapado por una fuerza abominable por la manera en que le fue inevitable responder de inmediato a la caricia de sus labios.

Puso sus manos en su cintura, inevitablemente rendido ante sus encantos.

Rukia se volvió exigente. Mordía mucho, pero por alguna razón eso le estaba excitando.

El dolor de una mordida particularmente fuerte le hizo separarse de ella, cubriéndose la boca para contener el hilo de sangre.

Rukia se quedó quieta, con las pupilas dilatadas y el cabello algo desarreglado. Se veía hermosa con ahora un poco de su sangre en sus suaves labios.

— Lo siento— su disculpa sonaba vacía, de hecho, parecía que había ido a otro plano.

— Está bien, sólo me asusté un poco— se acercó a ella, tímido. ¿Debían de continuar?

Rukia asintió, y vio al suelo. Parecía estar sudando frío—. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí— se apresuró a contestar.

Ichigo la tomó de la mano, estaba temblando un poco.

— Podemos parar.

— No quiero parar— lo dijo como si fuera un terrible problema. Una maldición.

— Entonces no paremos— apenas rozó sus labios cuando se separó, definitivamente ella era mejor en eso. Rukia le tomó de los hombros, empezó a besarlo con hambre.

Ella incluso gimió cuando Ichigo abrió la boca, como si hubiera probado el mayor de los placeres. Le besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

La herida en su labio dolía, pero Ichigo no podía parar.

Se atrevió a meter sus manos debajo de la blusa de ella, acariciando la piel suave de su espalda, explorando con timidez. Rukia sin embargo apenas se separó de él unos segundos para respirar cuando ya le había arrancado la camisa. Le observó con los ojos oscuros, deseándolo.

Entonces tocaron la puerta.

Ichigo entró en pánico y volvió a colocarse la camisa, tratando de tranquilizarse, porque no podía salir de allí como estaba.

— Ya vamos— Rukia contestó cuando volvieron a insistir. Ahora que el raciocinio había vuelto, no le estaba viendo a la cara.

Cuando salieron, obviamente, los abucheos e insinuaciones no faltaron. Ichigo sentía que moriría de vergüenza. En cambio, Rukia se mantuvo en silencio. Después de unos minutos de discutir con Keigo y sus absurdas acusaciones, se dio cuenta de que Rukia desapareció.

— Joder, Rukia, ¡porque siempre te vas sin avisar!— Rangiku gritó furiosa a su celular—. ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Cada que lo haces siento que me voy a morir! ¿Cómo se supone que sepa que no te han raptado?— los reclamos continuaron, pero Ichigo hizo oídos sordos.

"Simplemente me voy", no creyó que fuera a hacerlo después de lo que pasó en ese estrecho lugar.

**III**

No es que no le interesara encontrarla de nuevo, ni tampoco que no la hubiera buscado en redes, pero si ella se había ido, era porque no quería hablar con él.

Y por más que desease volver a verla, a sentirla, no iba a presionarla para lograrlo, no era su estilo. Tampoco la estaba buscando en el campus de la universidad, pero cuando la encontró, fue inevitable sonreírle.

Se veía tan linda, con su jumper de mezclilla que la hacía ver tan tierna, con su cabello recogido en un par de trenzas, ella le sonrió con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas, apretando el libro que llevaba contra su pecho.

Se veía tan cohibida.

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?— no se le ocurrió nada más, solo sabía que quería seguir hablando con ella, pero tampoco sabía si continuar estando ella incómoda. Rukia se encogió, al parecer después de haberse besado ya no tenía tanta confianza como para actuar con él con frialdad.

— Supongo— volteó a ver en todas direcciones—, tengo algo de hambre— confesó.

— Vamos por un bocadillo.

La conversación fue amena, Rukia poco a poco fue perdiendo la timidez, sintiéndose más cómoda con él, lo cual obviamente hizo a Ichigo sentirse feliz.

No estaba seguro de qué era esto, pero no quería dejar de ver sus ojos de cazadora.

— Entonces…— ella estaba rozando su pie contra su pierna debajo de la mesa, tentándolo— ¿tienes planes?— ella se animó a preguntar, aunque sonaba inocente, Ichigo sabía bien qué intenciones había detrás de la pregunta.

Tenía un examen este viernes, y aún le faltaba mucho por estudiar, pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de seguir con ella.

Era casi enfermizo este ímpetu por mantenerse a su lado.

— No realmente— mintió, y Rukia se vio tan feliz que no le importaría realmente reprobar ese examen.

En contra de todos los principios de Ichigo que, aunque pareciera ser el estereotipo de chico malo, tenía ideas sumamente románticas acerca de cómo llevar una relación, terminó dejando que Rukia pusiera una película apenas llegaron a su departamento, empezando a formar su telaraña, formando sus hilos con delicadeza, para acabar enredados en la cama.

Fue mágico.

Si había algo llamado amor verdadero era esto. Ichigo no tenía dudas de ello.

Ella estaba sentada sobre su regazo, moviéndose contra él con exquisita lentitud, torturándolo con la estrechez de su calor. La abrazaba con fuerza, sintiendo como su corazón latía contra el de ella.

Rukia tembló al llegar al éxtasis final, ocultando su rostro de él mientras se apoyaba en su hombro, Ichigo jadeaba tratando de controlar su respiración, porque sentía como si fuera a morir en cualquier momento.

Cerró sus ojos, perdiéndose en la dulzura del orgasmo.

Como un profano invasor, a sus fosas nasales llegó un ligero olor cobrizo que arruinó todo.

— Rukia— trató de apartarla de él, pero ella le abrazó del cuello con fuerza—. Rukia, ¿te he lastimado?

Trató de separarse de ella, preocupado. Quizá había sido demasiado rudo. Ella se lo impidió, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— Estoy bien— sonaba como si estuviera realmente mal—, solo dame unos segundos.

Ichigo sintió un líquido caliente en su hombro.

No quería verlo, pero estaba seguro de que era sangre.

Por eso la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de protegerla de cualquiera que fueran los demonios que la atormentaban. Cuando Rukia se removió, la dejó apartarse, aunque no quería. Rukia le tomó de la mano y se acostaron juntos.

— Puedes quedarte— le besó la frente, esperando reconfortarla. Deseaba tanto que se quedará.

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo encontró sus sábanas manchadas de sangre y la ausencia de Rukia, lo que parecía ser una costumbre de ella.

Rukia se había esfumado de su vida después de dejarlo totalmente cautivado.

Y, cuando la vió a lo lejos caminando con Rangiku notó que llevaba su muñeca vendada.

**IV**

Después de eso, decidió que iba a insistir.

No perdía nada, quizá Rukia realmente no estaba muy sana psicológicamente -por no decir que estaba loca, como sugería Keigo- o le tenía miedo al compromiso -como había teorizado Chad-, explicación que obviamente le gustaba más, por lo que tenía que esforzarse mucho más en por tener una relación con ella.

Porque eso era lo que quería.

Si bien no habían iniciado de la manera tradicional, eso no significaba que pudiera trabajar por tener una relación digna de las mejores historias de amor.

Porque Ichigo estaba seguro de que la amaba.

Rukia era muy escurridiza, y no quería parecer un psicópata yendo a su casa. Pese a que Rangiku era muy fiestera, tenía la reputación de no permitir la entrada de varones por razones ajenas a fiestas y la universidad, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer enfrentarse a su ira.

Lo que fue una sorpresa fue que, al ir caminando y viendo su celular, chocó precisamente con Rukia, que igual iba viendo el propio.

— Ah— Rukia se quedó muda.

— Hey— le fue inevitable sonreír de oreja a oreja—, Rukia— extrañaba decir su nombre en voz alta.

— Ichigo— Rukia se veía aturdida.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?— preguntó preocupado—. Me preocupé cuando te fuiste sin avisar.

— Tenía un día ocupado— se excusó—. He tenido muchos días ocupados. Y olvidé pedir tu teléfono.

— Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Mi teléfono, puedo pasártelo— se rascó la nuca. No sabía si sentirse idiota por estar tan desesperado detrás de ello o si era un invento para no justificar que no quiere volver a hablar con él.

— Por favor— Rukia sacó su celular cuya funda tenía una cola de conejo de felpa. Ichigo le dicta su número, y mientras ve como ella le envía un mensaje de texto se atreve a preguntar:

— Pero todo bien, ¿verdad?

— Sí— agachó la mirada—, ¿podemos ir a otro lugar? No me gustaría chocar con alguien más— bromeó, y con ello Ichigo volvió a sentirse bien, porque ella no estaba tan arrepentida como para no tratar de llevar una conversación con él.

— Claro, ¿la cafetería?— ofreció tratando de ser lo más casual posible.

— ¿Qué te parece mi departamento?

— Oh— Ichigo sabía lo que iba a pasar. Y aún así, aceptó.

Acabó esta vez en la cama de Rukia, abrazándola como si fuera a perderla en cualquier instante mientras la penetra con fuerza.

Rukia responde con tanta efusividad. En medio de la pasión, la pelinegra de sus sueños le mordió, con fuerza. Tanta que lo obliga a detenerse del dolor.

— Mierda— se lleva la mano al bíceps, tratando de contener el sangrado. Esa mordida había sido más que un jugueteo.

— Lo siento— Rukia se encogió en su lugar—, no… no quería hacerlo.

Se veía horrorizada, casi hiperventilando.

— Rukia— le tomó de sus mejillas tan tranquilo como pudo, manchandola en el proceso. Ella cerró los ojos, respirando con fuerza, como si estuviera conteniéndose—. Podemos parar.

— Yo estoy bien…

— No, paremos— peino sus cabellos, y puso su rebelde mechón detrás de su oreja—. ¿Estás molesta? Hablemos de ello.

— Estoy bien— sin embargo, estaba ida, casi como si estuviera catatónica. Definitivamente no estaba bien.

— No— dijo firme—. No pasa nada, solo recostémonos— sugirió con voz más suave, sentía que la estaba forzando.

— ¿Eso es suficiente para ti?— estaba asustada.

¿Qué clase de relación abusiva tuvo que no podía parar aunque lo deseara?

— Es suficiente— le besó la frente. Sale de ella, pero sigue abrazándola, con la esperanza de no tener que dejarla ir.

Ichigo despertó en la madrugada en la cama de Rukia, desnudo, completamente solo, con su brazo cuidadosamente vendado y curado de la mordedura que Rukia había hecho. Le duele bastante más de lo que debería, pero Rukia fue tan amable como para poner en la mesita de noche unas pastillas. Se las toma sin meditar mucho qué eran, pues nada le haría daño en la situación en que estaba.

Esperó por Rukia, después de todo esta es su casa y podría no gustarle que él ande merodeando mientras está ausente, por no decir que podría alarmar a su roomie por aparecer en su sala de la nada y sin aviso.

Ichigo revisó su teléfono, tenía múltiples mensajes, pero el último era de Rukia, que parecía haberlo mandado en la madrugada, poco después de que se había quedado dormido.

[Rukia (3:14 am): Soy un monstruo]

Ichigo suspiró.

[Ichigo (6:23 am): No lo eres]

[Ichigo (6:23 am): ¿En dónde estás?]

[Ichigo (6:23 am): ¿Todo bien?]

No contestó.

Tampoco después de una hora. Ni dos. Ni tres. Entonces le empezó a dar hambre. Cuando finalmente se decidió a salir de su habitación, Rangiku parecía haberle estando esperando.

— ¿Qué mierda es lo que le has hecho que se ha ido?— la rubia sonaba desesperada—. Ni siquiera contesta mis llamadas.

— Yo…— no había estado preparado para responder a eso.

— ¿Y bien?— ella se cruzó de brazos, como para contener las ganas de sacarle los ojos.

— No estoy seguro, ella… ella siempre huye de mí— Rangiku se dejó caer resignada en el sofá.

— No eres bueno para ella si no puedes entenderla— el reclamo dolía como veneno.

— Quizá tienes razón— los ojos azul claro le vieron entonces con algo de pena.

— Oye, no te dejes derrotar— le acarició sus cortos cabellos de manera maternal—. Ru es complicada, pero si la quieres de verdad, podrás con ello.

— La amo— le confesó.

— Entonces no la dejes ir.

**V**

Aún y con toda la ayuda de Rangiku, Ichigo no pudo hacer más que rogarle a Rukia por volverla a ver.

Su insistencia fue tal que Rukia incluso lo bloqueó.

Suponía que se lo tenía bien merecido.

Desde entonces trató de continuar con su vida de la manera más normal posible, con Rukia o sin Rukia debía de continuar. Así la vida se hubiera vuelto tremendamente lenta.

Quizá Rukia escuchó a alguien mencionar su deplorable condición, pero al final le envió un mensaje.

[Rukia (4:54 pm): ¿Puedo verte?]

[Ichigo (4:54 pm): Sí]

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces. Rukia se tardó dos tortuosos minutos en contestar.

[Rukia (4:56 pm): ¿Afuera de la biblioteca, a las 6?].

[Ichigo (4:56 pm): Claro]

[Ichigo (4:56 pm): Muero por verte]

Rukia vio el mensaje, pero no contestó. Ichigo se entristeció por ello, pero era mejor pensar en que en menos de una hora podría verla. Tenía que prepararse.

Esa hora le fue tan rápida y eterna que le tenía confundido.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, con diez minutos de anticipación, tuvo que contener la respiración hasta cuando la vio acercarse, con su cabello negro suelto y una enorme chaqueta. Se veía pálida, demacrada, como si llevará varios días sin comer.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí— fue su respuesta a secas. Al no ver que fuera a haber algún intento de ella por hablar con él, decidió empezar pesado:

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué desapareces siempre? ¿Quién te ha lastimado? Déjame ayudarte— le tomó de la mano, pero ella de inmediato se soltó.

— Basta, Ichigo— Rukia tenía una increíble resolución en la mirada—. Si acepté reunirme contigo es para que te quede claro esto— sus ojos violetas ya no le veían como algo por ser perseguido, sino con compasión—: No puedo estar contigo. Jamás.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Te haré daño. Mucho daño— Ichigo se sentía frustrado, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando?—, eres una buena persona, no mereces… esto— se señaló a sí misma.

— Podemos solucionarlo. Existe la terapia y…— Rukia rió, casi histérica por tratar de buscar una solución.

— Esto no se soluciona con terapia, Ichigo— había algo extraño en sus ojos—. No hay solución alguna para lo que soy.

— Claro que sí, Rukia. Las autolesiones pueden ser tratadas por un terapeuta, no tienes que seguir haciéndote daño— le rogó—. Sé lo que haces, no me importa si tienes cicatrices, pero no quiero que te hagas daño— el semblante de ella era

serio, pero no se veía molesta—. Si no te interesa tener una relación conmigo, no importa, pero no quiero que te hagas daño. Puedes salir de esto.

— No eres un héroe, Ichigo. No puedes ganarle a esto.

— ¿Pero por qué no me dejas intentar?

— ¡Porque apenas lo sepas estarás tan horrorizado que no podrás con ello! Te sentirás asqueado de haber estado conmigo, de siquiera haberme dirigido la mirada.

— Yo no haría eso— volvió a tomarla de la mano, y esta vez ella no intentó deshacer su agarre. Porque realmente no quería que él la dejará ir.

— Tienes que dejar de buscarme, Ichigo— murmuró—, por tu propio bien.

— No eres un monstruo, Rukia— recordó el único mensaje que le envió. Debía de sentirse muy mal para percibirse de ese modo.

— Ni siquiera me conoces— Rukia tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, que apenas y podía contener—. No sabes nada de mí, más que me he acostado contigo y estoy jodida de la cabeza.

— Sé lo que tengo que saber— la besó, Rukia cerró sus ojos—, sé que te amo.

— Oh, Ichigo— lo dijo con tanta tristeza, como si fuera la peor de las maldiciones—. Yo… yo te amo. No de la manera que debería— ella cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras bajaba el rostro—. No soy buena para ti,— Dijo derrotada, más para convencerse a sí misma que a él.

— Déjame tomar esa decisión a mí— la besó una vez más, esperando que ella no se resista más.

— ¡No!— le empujó con tal fuerza que lo hizo tropezar—, me terminarás odiando, ¡no te quiero cerca de mí! ¡Nunca más! ¡Acéptalo!

Se fue corriendo, sin ver atrás.

Ichigo se quedó congelado, sin creer que ella se hubiera ido.

**VI**

Tomar alcohol era una excusa patética para ir al departamento de Rukia. Rangiku no le vio mal, de hecho le recibió con mucho gusto, mencionando que su roomie ya lo extrañaba.

Esperaba que fuera verdad.

Sin embargo, la encontró conviviendo en la fiesta como si nada, ignorándolo, como si nunca lo hubiera visto en la vida.

Le rompió el corazón.

Pero se quedó, como si fuera inevitable mantenerse en este sufrimiento. Estaba tan mal que incluso le siguió cuando se fue con otro hombre cuando creyó que nadie la estaba viendo.

Era algo estúpido, sumamente ilógico.

¿Realmente tenía que hacerse eso? Él la amaba, pero, si ella no podía amarlo no había nada más que hacer, pero no necesitaba seguirla. No necesitaba herirse a sí mismo.

Pero no se detuvo. Estuvo detrás de ambos, hasta que llegaron a un terreno baldío, ¿realmente esto es lo que a ella le gusta? ¿Un inmundo exhibicionismo y un tipo tan ebrio que apenas y puede caminar?

Pero en lugar de escuchar los angelicales gemidos de Rukia, lo único que pudo escuchar era el asqueroso sonido de carne siendo mascada.

Se acercó despacio, sintiendo como la sangre pasaba por todo su cuerpo. Su cerebro le decía que tenía que correr, que debía huir de la monstruosidad que estaba tan cerca de él, pero su cuerpo se mantuvo caminando hacia la maleza.

Su preciosa Rukia, el amor de su vida, se encontraba destazando a un ser humano.

Ni siquiera parecía haber tenido una oportunidad, con la garganta cortada de tajo, Rukia ya se encontraba devorando sus tripas.

— ¿Rukia?— no sabía porqué estaba llorando, la brutalidad de su comilona era impactante.

Ella tragó, confirmando los horrores inimaginables.

— ¿Ichigo?— ella también dejó salir una lágrima, solitaria, casi fría. Él caminó hacia ella, de nuevo por inercia, cuando debió de salir corriendo en dirección contraria. Rukia caminó hacia atrás, alejándose de él. Tropezó. Aún ahora llorando con fuerza, sus lágrimas limpiando con torpeza la sangre en sus mejillas—. No— parece aún estar procesando su presencia— ¡No, no! ¡No me veas!— Rukia se cubrió el rostro, desconsolada—, ¡tú no!— se tiró al suelo, alejándose con torpeza desde el suelo—. Tú no…

Su más grande secreto, la abominación que era.

— Oh, Rukia— se tiró al suelo, abrazándola con fuerza, sosteniendo su cabeza para apoyar su rostro en su pecho—. Rukia— pese a la sangre, seguía emanando su inigualable aroma.

— Lo siento, lo siento— Ichigo acarició su cuero cabelludo, pasando su mano entre sus cabellos— Shhh...— no hacían falta explicaciones.

— Es que esto es… irrefrenable— Rukia se veía tan triste pese haber estado destrozando el cuerpo de una persona hace unos instantes, tan diferente al predador que comía carne cruda—. No puedo controlarlo, lo he intentado tanto, pero siempre fallo.

Un pedazo de carne es un pedazo de carne.

— No tienes que hacerlo— le besó la frente—. No tienes que hacer esto más sola.

— ¿Qué?— Rukia le vio totalmente descolocada.

Cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor.

— Puedes hacerlo— se quitó la camisa—. Puedes usarme. O puedes convertirme en tu cómplice.

— No quiero usarte— Rukia se negaba a levantarse del suelo. A caer en la tentación—. No voy a ensuciarte. Eres una buena persona.

— Pero yo quiero que lo hagas. Quiero estar contigo.

— No tienes ni idea de lo que me estás pidiendo. No tienes idea de lo que soy.

— No, pero sé lo suficiente.

— ¿A costa de tu vida? No seas imbécil— sus palabras podrían ser duras, pero el tono suplicante daban el efecto contrario—. Vete.

Le suplicó, pero Ichigo se arrodilló para quedar frente a ella, tomándola de las mejillas con ambas manos.

— Yo quiero esto.

— Te mataré— hipó, no quería hacer lo que su instinto le decía.

— No lo harás— le aseguró como si estuviera seguro de que Ichigo Kurosaki era su nombre—, y si lo haces, estaré feliz de morir por ti.

Rukia lloró de felicidad, rendida ante su incondicional y desquiciado amor .

Ichigo la besó, fue el beso más dulce de su vida, no importaba el sabor metálico .

En medio de gemidos de dolor y placer, se encontraban dos amantes, retozando sobre un cadáver. Había múltiples mordeduras a lo largo del cuerpo del varón.

Y los involucrados en el pútrido acto solo podían sentir amor.

— No puedo saciarme de ti— Rukia movió sus caderas contra él, arrancándole un ronco gemido—. Quiero todo de ti, Ichigo.

— Tómalo. Soy tuyo— Rukia prueba la sangre que salía de la lesión que ella misma había provocado en su hombro. En cuanto se descuidó, Ichigo mordió su hombro, llenándose los labios de sangre.

— Todo mío— le besa despacio, satisfecha por la presa perfecta.

**VII**

Rukia llevaba varios días portándose rara. Más bien diferente, porque que tu esposa tenga el impulso compulsivo de comer carne humana no es algo precisamente normal.

Y aún con eso, Ichigo la amaba como el primer día.

Pero últimamente su actitud estaba asustando a Ichigo, incluso se había ido a dormir a la sala. Y si le daba tanto miedo porque no sabía que iba a hacer si ella se volvía a ir de la nada. No estaba seguro de poder soportarlo ahora que tenía tanto tiempo con ella.

Amándose. Construyendo una pequeña casa. Trabajando. Cazando y asesinando. Juntos, siempre.

Pero al mismo tiempo la idea de encararla le daba terror, ¿qué se suponía que le diría? ¿Qué podría estar pasando?

— Estoy embarazada— de repente soltó la bomba, dejando un ultrasonido en la mesa, y sentándose frente a él—. Tendremos un hijo.

— ¡Rukia!— la sonrisa no le cabía en la cara. Esto era obviamente inesperado, pero definitivamente lo deseaba. De nuevo se había quedado con palabras frente a ella—, ¿por qué no lo habías dicho?

— No quería decírtelo hasta estar segura de que iba a lograrse. No quería ilusionarte para nada— Rukia bajó la mirada, murmurando—. Y porqué… será un monstruo... Igual que yo.

Ichigo se sintió tan apenado por ella, ¿es que en todo este tiempo no había entendido que él la amaba, incluso si era lo que era?

— No pueden ser monstruos. Yo los amo, más que mi propia vida, más que cualquier otra vida en la faz de la tierra.

Le tomó de la mano, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para hacerla sentir tranquila. No debía estresarse ahora que estaban por tener un hijo.

— Empiezo a pensar que el verdadero monstruo eres tú— vio su pecho, en donde ella sabía muy bien que había múltiples y horrendas cicatrices, cicatrices que ella misma había provocado en arrebatos de pasión.

— Quizá lo sea y aún no te has dado cuenta— se puso de pie para caminar hacia Rukia, cuando está detrás de ella, le da un suave masaje en sus hombros.

— Entonces él sería un engendro, ¿no lo crees?

— Quizá— le besa la mejilla rápido, y descubre su cuello con la mano. Su piel estaba intacta, tan hermosa como siempre—. No es que importe, es nuestro.

— Nuestro— Rukia se acarició su vientre, que lógicamente aún no mostraba signo alguno de que allí hubiera un bebé.

— Supongo que tendré que cazar aún más ahora— comentó ahora con ligereza, como si estuviera hablando de tomar unas horas extras de trabajo—. Y solo.

— No tienes que hacerlo solo, puedo ayudarte— Ichigo negó con la cabeza, no iba a arriesgarse a nada—. ¿Te molesta?

— Sabes que no— le besó los labios con dulzura, no es que no estuviera hablando de asesinatos, es sólo que ya le era tan normal que no le hacía sentir nada más diferente que ir a la tienda de conveniencia por unas frituras.

— Gracias— le tomó de la mano, y le sonrió con su preciosa sonrisa de siempre.

— ¿Has pensado en un nombre?— preguntó emocionado.

— No, aún no. Aunque hay muchos nombres que no usaría, no quiero ser tan irrespetuosa.

— Los muertos no se pueden molestar, Rukia— dijo divertido.

— Bueno, pero igual no me gustan— parecía tener ganas de pelear.

— Está bien, está bien— le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—, ¿qué te gustaría cenar?

— ¿Hoy? Con pasta estaré bien.

— ¿Con salsa de tomate?

— Por favor— le besó la mejilla—. Pero la siguiente vez me apetece un hombre. Llevo mucho tiempo comiendo solo mujeres, ellas tienen demasiada grasa.

— Oh, claro— se puso el mandil—, no te preocupes por eso.

Le sonrió con dulzura, estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien.

**Epílogo: 7 años**

Era casi de noche, un matrimonio y su hija iban en el auto hacía un parque. Como si fueran una familia como cualquier otra, a punto de pasar algo de tiempo de calidad.

— ¿Estás lista, Amaya?— Rukia vió a su pequeña por el retrovisor, ella no tenía más que cinco años, casi juraría que fue ayer cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos por primera vez.

— Sí, mamá— Ichigo estaba seguro de que la sonrisa de su hija era la más hermosa de todas, incluso más que la de su progenitora. Quizá porque tenía un poco de él y de Rukia mezclados.

— Recuerda que debes tener mucho cuidado. Papá y Mamá tomamos muchas precauciones para conseguir comida especial.

— Lo sé— está algo ansiosa, esta sería su primera vez participando en las cacerías.

— Recuerda que tienes que llorar, como lo hemos practicado, cuando alguien se acerque a ayudar, tienes que hacer que te siga, pero solo. Después nosotros nos encargaremos de ello.

— ¿Cuándo podré hacerlo sola?— preguntó con un puchero la niña.

— Cuando seas mayor— respondió algo severo el hombre de cabellos naranjas—, aún eres pequeña para manejar todo sola.

— Pero queremos que vayas aprendiendo para que seas autosuficiente— le explicó Rukia—. No es fácil lidiar con nuestra condición.

— Lo sé, lo sé— asintió la niña con diligencia, aceptando las palabras de sus padres.

— Muy bien— Ichigo le dijo orgulloso.

— ¿Y por qué papá no come con nosotras?— Ichigo guardó silencio.

— Porque soy diferente. Además, ¡más para ustedes!— respondió el padre de familia con una voz tan dulce que a cualquier otro le habría dado escalofríos. Amaya rió, su papá tenía la razón.

— Aún y si somos distintas, nos amas, ¿verdad?

— Hasta los huesos— Ichigo se detuvo en el parque y se estacionó. Ya casi era hora. Estaba sudando frío, aunque no quisiera decirlo en voz alta, temía por muchas cosas.

Rukia se bajó del auto y sacó a Amaya del asiento para niños pequeños. Le preocupaba que siguiera tan pequeña como ella, Ichigo y ella se habían esmerado porque ella estuviera bien nutrida.

— Ve— Rukia acariciaba los negros cabellos rizados de su pequeña con ternura, y después le besó la mejilla.

— ¡Los amo, Mamá, Papá!— le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y corrió hacía los juegos, como si no supiera que sus padres en unos minutos desaparecerían para ocultarse en un callejón..

— Crece muy rápido— comentó Ichigo.

— Lo hace— le tomó de la mano.

— ¿Y si tenemos otro?— sugirió Ichigo.

Rukia rió.

— ¿Una boca más que alimentar?

— Si es nuestra no me importaría— le besó en los labios, emocionado por el banquete que venía, incluso si no participaba en él.

Rukia le mordió, haciéndolo sangrar.

— Te amo.

— Y yo a ti. Hasta la muerte.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y está hecho!
> 
> Por si alguien no ha captado la referencia (?) esto no está inspirado en Tokyo ghoul jajaja sino en la película francobelga Raw/Grave/Crudo/Voraz, si tiene un montón de nombres jajaja esto es algo que quería escribir desde 2016, que es cuando vi la película.
> 
> Como en la misma película no hay muchas explicaciones, yo tampoco me siento segura de poder darlas, pero en esta historia al menos, Rukia es 100% humana, solamente tiene un trastorno similar a la pica. E Ichigo tampoco está muy sano mentalmente, como es evidente jajajaja.
> 
> Quería hacer que ellos no quedaran juntos porque no es una relación sana, por ninguno de los dos lados, pero después de pensarlo un poco, eso sería finalizar el fic con un final triste, casi trágico, y además, ¡es Halloween! ¿Quién necesita relaciones sanas cuando estamos tocando temas oscuros?
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un pequeño review, que siempre alienta mucho para seguir escribiendo, y ahora sí tengo intenciones de no volver con un nuevo oneshot IchiRuki, sino enfocarme en los multicap. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
